Riptide
by HesMyLullaby
Summary: This is a fic where: 1)they have no powers 2)they live in the US ...when Draco gets involved with Tia, how will it change her life? i am no good at summaries....so read inside for more...
1. You

Fic Info:   
  
Title: Riptide  
  
Summary: This is an HP fic- but, the catch is, they don't have powers, and dont live in the UK. They are surfers that live in Hawaii...*Draco fic*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but: Darana, Tia(narrator) Lanell, and whoever else isnt an HP character. Oh, and I own the plot. :)  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
The water rushed across my body- it's icy coolness sending chills through me. The sun was just beginning to rise, casting long bright lines of shimmering light across the surface of the water. The waves crashed loudly on the shore behind me, and I turned around, watching it. I looked forwards again, sitting up on my board. I turned around, waiting for the right moment to go. I kept glancing behind me, waiting for a wave. When I saw one, I started paddling as hard as I could, my arm muscles burning. The wave grew behind me and soon it was on me, and I stood up on the board, gliding along the water. It arched over me, it's deep blue color shimmering in the dawning sunlight. I rode the wave until it crashed, sending me out of it and up onto shore. I picked up my board with one hand, pushing my wet hair out of my face with the other.   
  
I noticed you sitting there, on the sand, looking at me. Your tan skin looked radiant in the rising sunlight, your brilliant blonde hair falling around your face. You shot me a small smile, and I smiled shyly back, not knowing how to react to you. I thought I was there alone. I stuck my board in the sand and secured my bikini top, flipping my wet brown hair over my shoulder. I was tyring to look cool- trying to make an impression on you- this person I hadn't even met before- this person I didn't even know existed until only two seconds before. Why did you matter?   
  
I looked back over at you. You were looking out at the water, standing up now. I noticed a board stuck in the sand beside you. I hadn't noticed it before. Your amazing blue eyes reflected the rays of warm light as they wandered the surface of the water. You picked up your board, strapping the line to your wrist. You walked out to the water, not even hesitating at it's shrill icy touch. You laid across your board, paddling past the breaking waves, emerging behind them, whipping your blonde hair out of your face. I watched as you danced across the waves, water splashing from behind you. The wave broke behind you as she floated to the shore, picking up your board and wiping the water from your face. The sun glistened off the droplets of water that slid across your perfect skin. You caught my stare- and I drowned in your deep blue eyes.   
  
((I fell in love.))  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Darana flipped her long brown behind her shoulder. "How was the surf this morning?"  
  
I shrugged. "Fine."   
  
"Did you wipe out any?"   
  
"I only had one wave."   
  
"Then why the hell were you up there so long?"   
  
I could feel my cheeks burn. Because of you. "Um...burning time."   
  
Darana rolled her piercing green eyes at me. My sister looked somewhat like me- medium height, brown hair, deep colored eyes. Although mine were a pale blue color and hers a shimmering shade of green, they both made you look twice. My sisters and I lived alone in a house by the beach- surfing was our life. It was me, being the middle age of 17, Darana, the oldest at 19, and Lanell, the youngest at 14. Our parents had both run off, my dad first. They split, and he ran off with the first avaliable girl he found. He sent us a check every month to get by with. My mother- she ran off to New York in hopes of getting famous, leaving us to fend for ourselves. It wasn't like we cared much, getting all this time to ourselves with no rules and no routines. Except for school, that is. Other then that, it was eat, sleep, surf for us.   
  
"I was in town yesterday, and I saw this guy. I heard him talking to this other guy- he just moved here from California." Darana said, taking a bite of her cereal.   
  
My cheeks ere burning again. Was this new comer you? I remained silent.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
I nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
((I've really got to stop lying.))  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
I saw you, your sunglasses covering up your brilliant blue eyes. You were leaning against your car, talking to a group of guys all wearing wifebeater tank tops, Billabong shorts and Adidas sandals. Typical surfer boys. Your magnificent tanned muscular arms were crossed over your chest, a Billabong visor on your head. Your hair was perfect, it's bright blonde color shining in the afternoon sun. You looked so perfect.  
  
I watched from afar, too afraid to move in fear you might notice me. But you did anyway. You excused yourself from the conversation and walked over to me where I stood across the parking lot, pretending to be deep in concentration with the keys to my car.  
  
"Hey."   
  
I looked up, pretending I hadn't noticed your presence. "Um..hi."  
  
"I saw you this morning. You're pretty good."   
  
"Er..thanks."   
  
"My, uh, buddies and I were wondering if you wanted to come chill with us tonight down at Pier Six."  
  
"Why, is there some kind of party?"  
  
You nodded. I felt so stupid for saying that. Of course there was a party. It was Pier Six. I gave you a small smile. "Okay."  
  
"We'll see you there at seven then?"   
  
I nodded, my frozen smile remaining on my face. You smiled at me again before walking back across the parking lot and saying goodbye to your friends, gettign into your car and speeding off, the bass from your music blasting through your open windows.  
  
((You noticed me.))  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did you like the first chapter? I hope it's obvious that that "you" she is referring to is Draco. I know, this is now the muggle world, and Draco isnt a very common name, but niether are Darana and Lanell. I like unique names.  
  
I'll add more soon, once i get some feed back from you guys. I dont know where this idea came from- it just came to me.  
  
more soon.  
  
sara 


	2. Wrong Decisions

Fic Info:  
  
Title: Riptide  
  
pS: I am on my other computer becuz MINE got taken away for a little while, and this keyboard is weird so pardon frequent typos, ok?  
  
******************************  
  
The music was loud, a bonfire lighting up the night sky. Some were in the water, some kissing in the shadows. You were looking around. For me. You saw me and smiled. You walked up to me, and suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Hey...ha, I feel bad for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Draco, but my friends call me Dray."   
  
I smiled weakly. "I'm Tia, and my friends call me...err....Tia."   
  
You laughed softly before holding out your hand. "Come on."   
  
I carefully took your hand, your skin warm on mine. We were offered drinks- you took yours, handing me mine. I hesitantly took it, watching you as you raised yours to your lips, drinking some. I looked down at mine. I wasn't know for drinking, but I did anyway.   
  
Wrong move.  
  
((One drink too many.))  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Your lips were warm on mine, the smell of alcohol lingering. Your fingertips caressed my skin, sending chills through me. You laid me across your bed, kissing me. In my drunken state, I was less then hesitant. You pulled your shirt off, kissing me again. You then pulled my shirt off, untying my bikini top and letting it fall from your grip, onto the floor. You kissed me again, and I drowned in your touch, reaching blindly for the top of your shorts.  
  
((You made me a woman.))  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
I awoke, in your arms, my head pounding. You lay sleeping beside me, and I gently slid out from under your arm, slipping into my clothes, and out the door. Feeling horrible, I drove back home, parking my car and going inside the quiet house, dropping onto my bed, my car keys hitting the floor with a a jingle and a smack. I heard a car approaching, and didn't even open my eyes. The front door opened and slammed, and soon Lanell walked into the room, also plopping down onto her bed, which was across from mine. I looked over, curious. "Lanell, are you just getting in?" She looked over at me and nodded, yawning. I sat up. "Where were you all night?"   
  
"Out."  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"With Chris."  
  
I was getting angry. "Lanell, I told you not to go out with him anymore. I don't trust that kid."  
  
"You aren't my mother."  
  
"Oh, well, if you keep going out with him you're going to end up BEING a mother."  
  
Lanell glared at me. "Stay out of my buisness. How do you know I'm having sex with him?"  
  
I maintained my cool. "I can tell."  
  
"Oh, yeah, well where were YOU last night, Tia?" Lanell said dangerously.  
  
"Out."  
  
Lanell looked satisfied. "With Dray Malfoy, I bet."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I was at Pier Six, too."  
  
"Lanell! How- you're only 14!"  
  
"Well, you're only 17 and he's only 18 so it gives you no right to be drinking, either!"  
  
I glared back at her. "Whatever you saw you keep to yourself."  
  
She kept on glaring. "I saw you go home with him."  
  
I swallowed. "So, keep it to yourself, and I won't tell Darana that you were at Pier Six last night."  
  
"Tell her if you want. At least I don't have to live with being a slut."  
  
She knew more then she was telling me.  
  
((I was no longer a virgin.))  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
The phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tia? Hey, it's Dray."  
  
My breath caught in my throat. "Um..hey."  
  
"So..uhh...I wanted to talk to you about...err..."  
  
"Last night?"  
  
"Um...yeah. Listen, I'm sor-"  
  
"Don't be sorry."  
  
"Well I am."  
  
"Don't. It was my decision to do it, too."  
  
"We were both drunk. Let's just forget about it."  
  
I swallowed. "Okay."  
  
((How can I forget?))  
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay, so, first lemme just say sorry for not updating- my mom took away my computer for a while.  
  
Second, this chapter was kind of out-there but well, I liked it. Now you know alot about Lanell and her attitude problem.  
  
So, I'll update asap okay?  
  
sara 


	3. Save Me, Take Me

Fic Info:   
  
Title: Riptide  
  
Summary: This is an HP fic- but, the catch is, they don't have powers, and dont live in the UK. They are surfers that live in Hawaii...*Draco fic*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but: Darana, Tia(narrator) Lanell, and whoever else isnt an HP character. Oh, and I own the plot. :)  
  
PS: Back on MY computer! yay! well, gonna get on with the story....but FYI: Sorry if this story seems ALOT like Blue Crush....teehee. I promise it'll end up getting different from it soon, okay? keep checkin in and SORRY about the loooong delay!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
I walked out into the warm sunshine, slipping on my sunglasses. I secured my board on top of the car, getting inside and backing out of the driveway. I pulled up into the parking lot, getting out of the car, my flip flops slapping against the pavement as I walked towards the sand, my board at my side. I needed to clear my head- forget about what I had done. I stuck my board in the sand and pulled my shirt over my head, slipping off my shorts, leaving me in my bikini. I took off my sunglasses, throwing them down in the sand beside my clothes.   
  
The icy cool liquid swarmed around me as I emerged from the waves, my eyes closed. Images of your face filled my mind as I broke the surface, taking in air. I paddled forward a little more, before turning around and sitting up. I looked out at the waves, watching them crash. It looked like I was watching my mind- my innocence crashing like those waves....  
  
I lay back on my board, floating on the water, looking up at the sky, watching the clouds dance around in the pale blue ocean. I could feel my heart weighing on me like a ton of bricks- the sound of your voice echoing in my mind... I sat back up, paddling forward, watching the waves. I saw one building behind me and I started paddling forward, looking occasionally back and waiting for the right moment....  
  
The wave was on top of me, and I stood, it's foaming white caps falling and spitting water at me. My foot slipped on the wet board, sending me falling into the wave. It crashed above me, catching my board which was attached to my ankle. The line was pulling on me, holding me under. My lungs were burning as I pushed up as hard as I could, breaking the surface and gulping in air. Another wave suddenly crashed on top of me, pushing me under and sweeping my forward, before pulling me back again. I kept breaking the surface, continuously being hit by waves. I suddenly caught a break in the waves- and I went for the surface. My leg pulled back. The line had gotten caught on a rock. I went down to try and get the line off my ankle- but I was running out of air. I felt my mind shut down- my lungs close.   
  
The last thing I saw was hands- reaching down for me.  
  
((Someone saved me.))  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
I awoke on the shore, the soft sound of the waves filling my ears. I heard heavy breathing above me, and a voice whispering my name. Your voice. "Tia. Tia. Tia are you okay? Tia wake up." I opened my eyes, squinting at you, your worried eyes gazing into mine.   
  
"What....happened?"   
  
"I came up here, looking for you....you were drowning....you're okay now, just relax."   
  
I lifted my hand to my forehead, closing my eyes tightly shut. Water from your body dripped onto mine, the sand warm on my bare skin. I felt like falling asleep, right there in your arms- when the sudden thoughts of the night before flooded my mind once more.   
  
"Just....I wanna be left alone..."   
  
"Tia, I think I should take you to the hospital...just in case..."   
  
"I'm fine!" I said, sitting up. My head began pounding with pain.  
  
"I think I should....I wanna be sure you're alright-"  
  
"I told you I was fine. Why can't you just take my word for it and leave me alone!?"  
  
You sat back on your heels, looking at me. I felt bad for being so hostile towards the person who had just saved my life- but I couldn't look at you.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tia. I am truly sorry for what happened."  
  
"Stop being sorry. I'm just a fucking slut." I got up, walking towards my car, grabbing my clothes on the way. My head was pounding with pain, but I ignored it, trying too look like I was okay. But inside, I was screaming.  
  
((Why couldn't you have just let me drown?))  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
I walked into the house, closing the front door behind me and falling back against it, sliding down towards the floor. My face in my hands, I sobbed, my keys falling from my hand and hitting the floor. Darana emerged from the kitchen, looking worried. She hurriedly walked over to me, kneeling down beside me, touching my shoulder. "Tia, are you okay?" I shoved her hand away, revealing my tear-stained face. "Don't touch me!" I sobbed. "I'm just so...broken." I got up, running back to my room and slamming the door. I collapsed onto my bed, sobbing into my pillow.   
  
((....why?....))  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
My cell phone rang as I sat on the pier, looking out the the setting sun. I reached into my pocket, pressing a button and putting it to my ear.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Tia, it's me."  
  
You.  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"Look, we really should talk. Can we meet? Tonight? My place?"  
  
I was terrified. Your place. Where it all went down.  
  
"I don't know that I should do that." I said blankly.  
  
"Tia, come on, please, we HAVE to talk."  
  
"What is there to say? I thought you wanted to just forget about it."  
  
"I know, and I am such an ass for saying that. Please. I have something I have to say to you."  
  
"Say it to me now."  
  
"I have to say it....ya know...face to face."  
  
I swallowed, hoping you couldn't hear the fear in my voice.  
  
"Alright. I'll be there at 8."  
  
((I barely knew you. Yet I'd given you so much. Why did I love you?))  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, SORRY for the looooooong time between updates. finally off groundation! woohoo!! I gotta go update my other fics now...  
  
hope ya liked it, reviews plz.  
  
sara 


	4. Should Have, Could Have, Would Have

Fic Info:   
  
Title: Riptide  
  
Summary: This is an HP fic- but, the catch is, they don't have powers, and dont live in the UK. They are surfers that live in Hawaii...*Draco fic*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but: Darana, Tia(narrator) Lanell, and whoever else isnt an HP character. Oh, and I own the plot. :)  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Daisie- I heart you! you rock! thanks for reviewing my work, it means alot!  
  
shannon (headstrongalways)- hey girl i am sooo glad we became friends this year- youre awesome! thanks for the reviews! 3  
  
ella264- yes, the first chaps sounded alot like Blue Crush- but it'll take interesting turns soon. thanks for the reviews!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
You were silent.  
  
I was scared.  
  
I could feel the silence in my veins.  
  
Cold and lonely.  
  
Without you holding me.  
  
But I hated you.  
  
And I loved you.  
  
"I'm sorry......that's all I can say.....I'm so sorry."  
  
"I barely know you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It went too far."  
  
You were silent again. I continued.  
  
"You were my first, you know. It's really something I wish I had savored and enjoyed. But when it's done out of stupidity and lust- it just hurts."  
  
"Dammit, Tia, I don't know what else to say, except I'm sorry."  
  
"You could say you love me."  
  
Your eyes lit up.  
  
"You do love me, right? Isn't that what you said the other night, just before you-"  
  
"I love you." You said, looking at me."Do you love me, Tia?"  
  
"I....I don't know. I don't even know your middle name-"  
  
"Lucius. My dad's name. I'm from Maryland orginally- I was born there. My mom died six years ago. I live to surf and I want to live for you. I don't care if we barely know each other- I love you and I always will. From now on."  
  
I swallowed.  
  
I wanted you.  
  
But there was so much more I didn't know.  
  
((You were playing with my heart.))  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
I didn't even bother listening to the seven messages you'd left on my cell phone. I really couldn't bear to even hear your voice. I was sitting on my bed- looking at a picture of Dan and I- both of us in sunglasses, smiling at the camera. His brown hair looked perfect- mine tied up over the back of the Roxy visor I had on. His arm was around my waist, holding me close. I missed him so much- the memory of that horrible night coming back....  
  
We were laughing. The radio was loud. Bottles of beer littered the floor of his car as we sped around corners- the tires screeching across the pavement. The darkness added to the danger- but us, in our drunken state, didn't care.  
  
A red light.  
  
He didn't stop.  
  
....  
  
I remembered the tears I cried as I saw him lying there- cold and lifeless in the casket- expressionless. I thought I should have died too. I should have paid for it. I should have been the one who lost the game we'd been playing with fate. But he lost. And I was left behind. Without him.  
  
Dan had been my boyfriend for two years. He'd always respected my decision not to have sex- we'd never done anything. But he loved me, and I loved him. That was all that mattered.  
  
My mind fast forwarded.  
  
You.  
  
Me.  
  
The bed sheets.  
  
The drinks....  
  
The regret.  
  
((My life was over.))  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Lanell came into the kitchen where Darana and I were sitting, drinking coffee and talking quietly. We both loked up at her, out soft chatting coming to a halt. Her hair was matted, her eyes had bags under them. She looked like she'd gotten really trashed. "Lanell, where were you?" Darana said, standing up.  
  
"With Chris." Lanell said, opening the fridge and pulling out a soda can.  
  
Darana looked over at me and then back at Lanell.  
  
"I want you to be careful with that kid, 'Nell. I don't trust him."  
  
Lanell grunted. "Maybe you have reason not to."   
  
She shot us a glare and walked back into the bedroom, slamming the door.  
  
I should have stopped her from seeing that kid- I should have not let her go.  
  
Just like I SHOULD have not gone all the way with you.  
  
Just like I SHOULD have died instead of Dan.  
  
But no.  
  
I'm still here.  
  
Alone.  
  
((The fault is always on me.))  
  
~*~  
  
there, i updated.  
  
:)  
  
sara 


	5. Payback's A Bitch

Fic Info:   
  
Title: Riptide  
  
Summary: This is an HP fic- but, the catch is, they don't have powers, and dont live in the UK. They are surfers that live in Hawaii...*Draco fic*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but: Darana, Tia(narrator) Lanell, and whoever else isnt an HP character. Oh, and I own the plot. :)  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
I walked through the hallway, talking with my best friend Kira. I'd known her since I was seven, when she helped me find my lucky Mickey-Mouse ring I'd lost at the beach. She was beautiful- waist-length brown-black hair, auburn highlights shining in the sun pouring from the windows. Her tan skin had a shimmer to it; she almost looked glowing.   
  
The glowing stopped when her eyes met yours.   
  
"Tia....look...." She said, stopping. I stopped beside her, following her gaze.  
  
You.  
  
"Come on, we've gotta get to class." I said, taking her arm and pulling her away, hoping you hadn't noticed me. But you had, and you ran after me, grabbing my arm.   
  
"Tia, please, can we talk?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"We already had this conversation."  
  
"I'm not satisfied."  
  
"Well too bad, sweetie," I said, putting a sarcastic emphasis on 'sweetie'. "I am." I began walking again, tugging Kira along with me. You kept on walking behind me, begging me.  
  
"Tia, baby-"  
  
"Don't call me that!" I said sternly, turning around and staring at you.  
  
Just then, Dulcie Landon walked by. Dulcie Landon was the snobbiest slut of a girl- not to mention the fact that she despised me and Kira. She saw you and immediately walked over, an innocent smile on her face.   
  
"Hey, Dray! I haven't seen you in forever!"  
  
You looked annoyed. "I saw you yesterday, Dulcie."  
  
She shrugged. "That seems like forever when it comes to you." She looked dreamily into your eyes- and you rolled your eyes, looking back over at me.  
  
"Tia, please. I want you to reconsider."  
  
"No. I've made my decision. I don't want to see you anymore."  
  
"Tia! Come on!....Dammit Dulcie, stop touching me!"  
  
Dulcie glared at me before looking back at you and giggling. "See you at lunch..." -she paused- "Hunnie."  
  
I watched her walk away, a disgusted look on my face. I looked back at you. "Have fun at lunch..." -I smirked at you.- "Hunnie."  
  
((Payback's a bitch.))  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Alden Grey came up to me at lunch. I was sitting with Kira, trying not to make ey contact with you. Alden came and sat down beside me, Kira's mouth dropping open.  
  
"Hey, Tia." He said.  
  
"Uh....hi." I said, a bit shocked.  
  
"Hey, um, there's that beach party coming up this weekend...and um...I thought it'd be cool if we....ya know...went together."  
  
I looked over at you. You were looking hopelessly at your folded hands on the tabletop, elbowing at Dulcie who kept trying to interlock her arm with yours.  
  
"Sure." I said, still looking at you. "That'd be great."  
  
Alden smiled, standing up. "Okay, I'll pick you up at eight?"  
  
I nodded, smiling back. Alden gave me another smile before walking away. Kira's mouth was still open.  
  
"God dammit, Tia, ALL the hot popular guys like love you now!"  
  
"He's only doing it to hurt Dray."   
  
"What? Why would he do that?"  
  
"I don't know if he even knows he's doing it, but that's what it's gonna come to. Look."  
  
Kira looked behind her. You and Alden were now talking, the subject of Alden and I's previous encounter obviously not on his lips.  
  
But you were on mine.  
  
"I don't know what to do about him, Kira. He's bugging my brains out about 'building a relationship' and 'working things out'. But really, I don't wanna have anything to do with him anymore."  
  
"But Tia, you gave the dude your....childhood! How can you not want something in return?"  
  
I shook my head. "There's nothing he can do to change what happened."  
  
((Everything was always....too late.))  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
The party was at Pier 6, of course. Alden and I walked up to the bonfire, where most of the people were crowded. He took my hand, pulling me a little closer. I looked up at him, but he was looking straight ahead. I looked around- and my eyes stopped when they found you. Fire reflecting in your eyes, Dulcie on your arm and a drink in your hand- you didn't look like your were having a good time. Alden directed me over to a group of football players that were hanging by the keg, and I pretty much remained quiet for the rest of the evening, trying at all costs to avoid you.   
  
Alden and I got into his car, both of us silent. He drove past the exit road to my house, and I looked over at him. "Um...Alden....where are we going?"  
  
"Oh, back to my place. My parents are out of town on buisness. Figured you might wanna come in for a bit. Sound okay?"  
  
I thought of you. And yet I nodded.  
  
*  
  
We walked into the house, and he dropped his keys on the table by the door, not even bothering to flip on the lights. Alden closed the door and pulled me into his arms, kissing me. When our lips parted, I was still in shock.  
  
"Come on." Alden said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the stairs. We walked up them, and he led me down the hallway and into his bedroom, closing the door behind us. It was pitch black, but I could hear him moving around. When he pulled me close again, I could feel that he had taken off his shirt and shorts, and stood merely in his boxers. He went to take off my shirt, but I pulled away. My eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness, and I could see the confusion in his expression. I was hesistant. But then- I remembered.  
  
((Payback.))  
  
~*~  
  
so....uhh.....tia hooked up w/ dray's friend? ouch.  
  
but, like she said:  
  
payback's a bitch. hence the name of this chapter. :)  
  
reviews!  
  
sara 


	6. You'll See

Fic Info:   
  
Title: Riptide  
  
Summary: This is an HP fic- but, the catch is, they don't have powers, and dont live in the UK. They are surfers that live in Hawaii...*Draco fic*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but: Darana, Tia(narrator) Lanell, and whoever else isnt an HP character. Oh, and I own the plot. :)  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Alden and I were walking in the hallway- his hand clasped around mine. I looked nervously, trying to ignore the whispers and stares. Kira smiled at me as I passed her.   
  
But trouble lingered around the corner. You'd spotted us.  
  
We stopped dead in front of you.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" You said, angered.  
  
"Dude, chill out." Alden said, pulling me a little closer.  
  
"No, man. What the hell are you doing with my girl?!" You said, your voice raising.  
  
Alden dropped my hand, pushing me back a little. "Your girl?"  
  
"Yeah, MY girl."  
  
I swallowed. "Dray, I'm NOT yours!"  
  
"Tia, let me handle this." You said, looking back at Alden. "I thought you were my friend, man."  
  
"I am. But she's just not YOUR girl."  
  
You got up closer to Alden, pushing him. Alden's expression changed instantly- anger splashed across his face.  
  
The next thing I knew, you were holding him against the locker, your fist colliding with his cheek. He pushed you away, but you went back for him. A teacher came around just as a crowd began to gather, pulling you away from him. I was standing in horror- close to tears. Tears spilled out of my eyes, and I took off for the bathroom, both of you exclaiming "Tia!" after me. I didn't care. I didn't like this. You'd gone too far.  
  
((Why were you doing this?))  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
I sat in my bedroom the day, flipping through old pictures of Dan and I, hugging a pillow to my chest. Darana came in, leaning against the door frame.   
  
"You okay, T?"  
  
I didn't even look up, just kept flipping through the stack of pictures...trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"T?" She came in and sat down on the end of my bed, noticing the pictures. "I know something's wrong. You never pull those out unless something's wrong. Come on, Tia. Tell me."  
  
I swallowed back tears. "Alden and Dray got in a fight today. It was horrible..."  
  
Darana looked so perfectly sympathetic and genuine. But I felt I could trust no one. No one in this world could ever replace what I'd lost.   
  
Even you.  
  
Especially you.  
  
((God must hate me.))  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
My cell phone started vibrating across my night table. My eyes snapped open, darting towards the clock. It was 1:30 in the morning. I grabbed my cell phone, reading the number on it's screen.  
  
It was you.  
  
What did you want at this time of night?  
  
"I don't wanna talk to you." I answered, my voice cracked from sleep.  
  
"Oh, but I wanna talk to you."  
  
Not your voice. A girl's voice.  
  
Dulcie.  
  
"Dulcie?"  
  
"Mmmhmm. We have some buisness to discuss."  
  
"I don't care, Dulcie. You can have him."  
  
"Oh, it's more then that. Meet me at Limestone Point, tomorrow night- midnight."  
  
"You're kidding me. What the hell do you want?"  
  
Soft laughter.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
((I hate surprises.))  
  
~*~  
  
I know- short chap. but shannon kept bugging me to update so I found it fit to hurry up...  
  
sara aka darana ( http://xanga.com/darana_allen ) 


End file.
